The determination of nucleic acid sequence information is important in biological and medical research. The process of determining sequence information is commonly called “sequencing.” The sequence information is helpful for identifying gene associations with diseases and phenotypes, identifying potential drug targets, and understanding the mechanisms of disease development and progress. Sequence information is an important part of personalized medicine, where it can be used to optimize diagnosis, treatment, or prevention of disease in a specific subject.
Given the wide applicability and utility of nucleic acid sequence information, improved systems and methods for sequencing are desired, for example to reduce the cost of obtaining sequence information.